Palárikovo
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Ciconia_ciconia_nest_Palarikovo_2a_20140713.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Stork nest on an electric pole in Palárikovo | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SVK Palarikovo COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Palárikovo in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Palárikovo in Nitra Region | latd = 48 |latm = 02 |lats = 36 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 04 |longs = 24 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1248 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jozef Derňár | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 51.29 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 113 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 278 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2014 | population_density_km2 = 83.41 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 941 11 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-35 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.obecpalarikovo.sk/ | footnotes = }} Palárikovo (Former name: Slovenský Meder; ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1248. Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 113 metres and covers an area of 51.294 km². It has a population of about 4410 people. Ethnicity The population is about 97% Slovak, 2% Hungarian and 1% Czech. Facilities The village has a small public library, a DVD rental store and cinema. It also has a gym and a football pitch. External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.obecpalarikovo.sk/ *http://www.palarikovo.com/ *http://addocca.szm.sk/palarikovo_druid.zip *Palárikovo – Nové Zámky Okolie Category:Palárikovo Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1248 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia